


The Truth of the Matter is

by QueenAng



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Manipulation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAng/pseuds/QueenAng
Summary: Never attempt to win by force what can be won by deception.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The Truth of the Matter is

Megatronus knew the main issue with their revolution long before Soundwave dared to speak up about it.

“Megatron: is correct,” he droned, his screened visor flickering with static, “but council: no reason to listen.”

Megatron had conceded this point long ago, and rather than ignite a fire in him like the revolution itself did, he felt the cold, creeping tendrils of helplessness attempt to encircle his spark. “I know, Soundwave,” he said. “But this is bigger than the two of us. We will not allow the Senate to erase our words. They will hear us.”

“Senate: will not listen to Megatron,” Soundwave replied. His visor darkened. “Megatron: needs ally. Ally: preferably in Iacon.”

“We hardly have the momentum to be getting picky about our allies,” Megatron said.

Soundwave agreed with a curt nod. “Megatron: requires ally for Senate fight.”

“And we will find him, Soundwave. In time.”

* * *

That ally came in the form of one little archivist from Iacon, and Megatron didn’t have to raise a servo to find him: he came to find Megatron instead.

Their meeting was far from perfect. The librarian, barely more than half Megatron’s height, almost tripped over his own words in his eagerness to discuss Megatron’s ideas. He shared many of them. Even better, he had his own ideas on how to continue the Decepticon movement. He was bright and wide-opticked, looking up at Megatron like he stood before an idol, and that was Soundwave’s assessment.

“Orion Pax: infatuated with Megatron,” Soundwave said.

Megatron raised an optical ridge. “You believe so, Soundwave? What gave it away?”

Soundwave, despite lacking a face, managed to look annoyed. “Orion Pax: not suitable for Decepticon leadership,” he said. “Orion Pax: more invested in Megatron than Decepticons.”

Megatron frowned. Orion Pax had spoken in depth about his impressions of the Decepticon movement. He seemed to care passionately for it. He could go off on rambles lasting joors about the philosophies of functionism that had betrayed their kind. Megatron found his enthusiasm amusing. Even more than that, he found the little librarian quite adorable in a number of ways.

“Orion Pax: believes in Decepticon movement,” Soundwave clarified, picking up on Megatron’s thoughts. “Orion Pax: now more invested in Megatron, personally.”

“Good for him. He has taste,” Megatron said, chuckling quietly. Irritation bled through Soundwave’s field at that, and Megatron continued, “I fail to see your point, Soundwave. He believes in our movement and he’s taken a liking to me. Perhaps it is time I found a co-ruler for our new state.”

Soundwave’s visor flashed angrily. “Not Orion Pax,” he hissed. “Orion Pax: not one of us.”

Megatron fixed him with a hard look. “Jealous, Soundwave?”

“Soundwave: concerned. Megatron: losing focus.”

“I am perfectly capable of separating work from pleasure. Orion Pax is a pretty face, but make no mistake, I am under no illusions regarding who he is at spark.”

“Megatron: under many illusions,” Soundwave retorted. “Megatron: willing to let Orion Pax influence leadership. Leadership: should not be influenced by Orion Pax.” After a moment, he repeated, “Orion Pax: outsider.”

Megatron was hardly ready to cut ties with the archivist. It was nice, having such an eager supporter tailing after him every joor he spent in his company. Orion Pax’s infatuation couldn’t be clearer in his optics, and though Megatron had yet to acknowledge it and reap the benefits, he enjoyed toying with the mech. Accidental innuendos, a servo on his shoulder that lasted a bit too long. Half the arena thought he was already fragging the mech. Megatron planned to, in time, but for now, seeing him flustered and stumbling over his words, reduced from his prim and proper Iaconi eloquence, was fun enough.

“You told me,” Megatron said, “that we needed someone the Senate wouldn’t dismiss to get our voices heard by the council. Soundwave, meet our someone.”

Soundwave’s field roiled. “Orion Pax: is not just _someone_ to Megatron,” he said.

He made a dismissive gesture. “So I have some fun along the way during our time together. What of it?”

“Megatron: could grow attached. Megatron: already too close. Risk: returning Orion Pax’s affections.”

Megatron made a derisive sound. “Trust me, Soundwave, that will not be an issue. Orion Pax is fun to toy with, and useful to us, but as I said, I know who he is, and where he will be when the worst comes to pass.”

Soundwave’s visor remained dark. “Soundwave: will hold Megatron to this.”

* * *

It was easy, almost easier than Megatron expected, to alter his relationship with Orion Pax from friends to lovers. The moment he suggested, in that quiet, low rumble that always got Orion’s engine going, that they go out for drinks, he thought the archivist was about to crash. Orion Pax hurriedly accepted his offer, as though hesitation would lead to Megatron withdrawing it.

Soundwave stayed at the edge of Megatron’s peripheral vision always, somehow managing to look upon them with a disapproving glower despite his lack of facial features. Megatron had long since grown accustomed to Soundwave’s constant presence, and Orion never noticed the lean mech lurking in the shadows. He would have been cut down in an instant in the gladiatorial pits. But then again, Orion was far too kind to survive in their world. This was not new.

But it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

The meeting before the Council was a disaster. Megatron knew it when he saw the faces of the Senators upon his and Orion’s re-entry, and his spark sunk. Orion was a good ally, he had gotten Megatron this far, but apparently his connections could only do so much, and the Decepticons needed more than he could offer.

Orion had failed Megatron, failed the Decepticons. Everything had been for naught. The energon in Megatron’s fuel lines began to boil at the indignation, the waste of it all. He would have to face Soundwave again, admit his wrongs, now without Orion at his side to comfort his wounded ego.

The final die was cast when Halogen, from the lofty stands of the Senate, said, “Orion Pax, upon you we place the quest for the Matrix of Leadership.”

Megatron almost believed the shock in Orion’s wide, guileless optics. Almost. Soundwave’s glyphs, ever so smooth and cold, echoed in his processor. He had been right. And, for some reason, that made Megatron’s spark ache to its very core.

Megatron stormed from the Senate, his field a crackling weapon that sent any bot nearby scurrying. All except one.

“Megatron!” Orion’s voice, strong but pleading, sounded the same as it did in Megatron’s memories; he could draw no discernable line between Orion Pax and this new Optimus Prime. “Megatron, wait! Please!”

He stopped. His processor ached. His spark spun furiously in his chassis, fueled by a maddening mix of horrified shock and deep-seated anger. And, below that, what might have been betrayal.

“Traitor!” Megatron hissed. He turned to face his former ally. Orion seemed to visible shrink at his tone. Some Prime. “You betrayed us! What a fool I was, to think a data clerk from the luxurious spires of Iacon could ever truly throw his lot in with gladiators. Soundwave suggested tossing you out the moment he laid optics on you, and I spoke up for you!”

“I did not intend this!” Orion said. He made a placating gesture. “Megatron, please, you must believe me.”

“As you believed me?” Megatron took a step forward, and Orion stayed rooted in place. “How much of it was a lie? Did the Senate send you into my Decepticon ranks originally to spy? I hope you were able to return to them with worthwhile information. With any luck, this hasn’t been a waste of time for the both of us.”

Orion’s blue optics dulled. “Waste of time?” he echoed. “Our time together has not been wasted. Megatron, I am at your side. If not your ally, then your lover.”

The sound Megatron made was cold and grating. His next words were low and quiet, a stark contrast to their invigorated argument moments before. “Did you honestly believe that?” he asked.

Orion only stared. “I’m sorry?”

“Really, Orion, I had hoped you were keener than this. I figured you must have an inkling of the truth, even if you had yet to accept it.” Megatron leaned in close. “You were nothing to me. A ticket into the Senate. A way to gain entry to Iacon. What other use could I have of a data clerk? Anything you could find, Soundwave could find faster. All I needed was your designation beside mine, a way to get here.” He stepped back. “Only for me to find there has been deception on two sides.”

“No.” Orion’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You don’t mean that.”

“So you count me a fool now, too?” Megatron said. “A gladiator who doesn’t know what he wants? Please, Orion, archivist from the data caste, tell me, the miner caste, what I meant.”

Orion’s words remained softly spoken. “You’re angry. I understand. But—”

“You misunderstand,” Megatron said. “I am not angry with you, Pax. I am disappointed my efforts these past vorns have all been for nothing.”

“Stop!” Some volume at last returned to Orion’s voice. “Stop saying that! You don’t mean it!”

“I mean every glyph, for once in our relationship,” Megatron retorted. “Another thing you are simply too naïve to accept.”

“You’re lying.”

“Deceiving you, am I?” Megatron said. “How odd. Who could have ever predicted such a thing from a _Decepticon_?”

“Megatron!” Orion’s frame visible lost its will to fight. “I don’t understand.”

“No,” Megatron agreed coolly. “You don’t. You never will.”

There was a long pause. Orion’s armor had clamped tightly against his frame, making him appear so much smaller. Was this their Prime? “I love you,” Orion said.

“You failed me,” Megatron responded. He turned around before he could see the way Orion’s faceplates fell in absolute devastation; he wore his emotions so clearly across his frame. It was something Megatron had savored for some time, being able to take Orion’s words and actions at face value. Clearly, he had been lulled into a false sense of security. Orion would have made a wonderful Decepticon, the way he acted so flawlessly.

“Megatron—” Orion began, then stopped.

Megatron turned around.

“I’m sorry,” Orion finally said. “I tried.”

He only scoffed. “I hope your Matrix is worth it all, Orion Pax.”

Megatron wasn’t sure if he truly heard Orion’s parting words or not.

_It is not._


End file.
